Talk:Young Justice Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' 'What's new on Young Justice Wiki' section removal? Okay, seeing as there isn't much being added here, I think we should remove it and replace it with something else. I propose we split the top half in two, and on one side have an Activity Feed, and on the other, a Recent Blog Post feed. Then in the bottom half have a 'Featured Media' section. Is that okay with everyone? If not could you suggest other alternatives. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 09:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :I agree it should be removed if it's not being updated. Happy to go with your suggestions. -- Supermorff 20:12, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not being update because no one else besides me ever did so. Since YJ is an ongoing show, I think there should be a news section. Maybe it could be done via blogs like on Avatar Wiki, but regardless there should be a discernible section for that. ― Thailog 20:19, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::That is why I thought of using blog posts. It works well on Avatar Wiki, although there is much more news being released there at the current time. Still, I'll change it around later this afternoon, and see what you think. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 20:31, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I took the liberty of revamping the main page, as you can see. Let me know if you like it and/or make your suggestions. ― Thailog 11:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::It looks great, nice work. The only thing I don't really like is the width of the left hand column, but there really isn't anything we can do, is there? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 12:09, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Actually we can, but if we add the slider it will inevitably have to be changed to the standard width. Or is that what you had in mind? ― Thailog 12:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Links The Young Justice links need to be corrected to the "The Team". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, I've gone through and replaced them. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - Teru) 03:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::The toolbar at the top still goes to the show. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 04:31, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I assume you meant the drop down menu, if so, thanks, I've fixed it. If you meant the box on the main page, that link is supposed to go to Young Justice. Thanks for the report. :) [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - Teru) 04:34, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, the drop down menu. As stupid as it sounds I would've never guessed that as the correct name for it. No problem. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hahaha, don't worry about it. It's called Wiki Navigation in case you're wondering, but drop down menu does seem a lot simpler and more appropriate. ;) [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - Teru) 06:39, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Episode schedule Since this in a running show, it makes sense we have a box with air dates for reruns and new episodes. If we are striving to be the premiere YJ fansite, the most basic information about the show should be easily accessible. And more important than recent episodes are the upcoming ones, old and (especially) new. ― Thailog 22:34, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Interesting, but do we just focus on America or will we include every air date from every channel in every country where it eventually airs. If the latter, that info will be a pain to compile and present. If the former, I may just not care since I'm not from America, and nor is Rassilon. Are you from America, and would you be willing to do the work yourself? -- Supermorff 07:01, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::It would just focus on the country in which the episodes would air first. Many animated series have had their episodes broadcast first on Canada or Australia before airing in America. Usually the "first" broadcast is what counts on the episode lists. And no, I'm not from America. ― Thailog 08:03, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I went ahead and did it. Let me know what you think. ― Thailog 13:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) It looks quite good, although I still think there should be some indication of what country and network it refers to. And the justification for saying only include country of first airing doesn't work if you include reruns. -- Supermorff 08:15, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed and done. ― Thailog 11:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Character tabs I've re-added the character tabs to utilise the empty space that was on the main page. I've simply added the members of the Team + Red Arrow and Cheshire. Red Arrow because he is a recurring character and ally to the Team, and Cheshire, because of her involvement with both Artemis and Red Arrow, as well as the fact that her article is one of the top viewed character articles on the wiki at the moment. Let me know what you think about it, I think it looks okay. 08:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I think it looks cluttery with the slider. ― Thailog 08:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, yeah, I see what you mean... I've had another idea that has the possibility of looking either good, or absolutely ridiculous... I'll get back to you in a minute. 08:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I replaced the 'Latest Episodes' section with the character tabs, and added a few more, But it didn't look too good. I've now just slipped the tabs into the same content box as featured articles and the forum feed. As you can see, we'd need one more character to insert in there, I'd propose Red Tornado, as he seems to play a role in the Team's day-to-day activities. Or we could just remove Red Arrow and Cheshire. To fill in the space made by adding the tabs, I've also extended the blog post news count to five, and it actually fits perfectly in line. But if you still don't like it, unless you have an idea, or Supermorff or anyone else, just remove it. 09:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually, the characters header makes a huge difference, but the row of characters took up too much space. I've restored like it was and adjusted the blogs settings. I think it's good now. ― Thailog 09:25, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::I do not know how to edit the Character Portal. I wanted to take out Red Arrow (as he's no longer a Team member), and add in Rocket. Zergrinch 11:56, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's here, but because it's a main page component, it's blocked for all but admins. I'm not sure if we should replace RA with Rocket purely because she's on the Team - I think a lot of people will want to read about RA too. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 12:00, April 22, 2012 (UTC) RA has been there for much longer than he's been a Team member. He's a recurring character, and now more than ever, people will want to read about him. ― Thailog 12:03, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Bumblebee should be switched with Impluse as Bumblebee hasn't really had a lot of character development and it is obvious that Impluse will play a major role in the second season's plot as he is from the future and came to the past to try and prevent his future and it is extremly likely he will join the team to accomplish this.DalekSupreme13 07:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Let's wait until we know for sure. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 07:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC)' Arsenal should be switched with Static since Arsenal is no longer on the Team and Static just joined.--[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 19:26, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Minor changes I took the liberty of rearranging the main page to make the most of the space we have and basically moved the latest three issues and episodes section a little higher and removed the loglines, which IMO add nothing to the page. Does anyone really read them before venturing into the articles? The huge images also didn't benefit the page in the slightest. ― Thailog 22:00, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, those boxes were a bit too big. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 23:00, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Another change: I readjusted the padding in the blogs list, so there's less space between them, thus making more room to add more blogs. I also separated YJ news from site news. They just don't blend together. I did this will my ads turned on, so if the tables don't align perfectly (which they do) refresh your cache. ― Thailog 23:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Thought I'd ask this in advance: does anyone have a problem with adding a "Home video releases" section below the "Previously on..." table? It's currently hidden with comment coding. If we add it, we'll be able to increase the number of displayed blogs too. ― Thailog 19:51, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Can't think of any problem. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 19:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Season Spirit I think it would be neat if the wiki background and logo were changed to match the current YJ season theme. It just my input, you don't have to like it. --Regular Guy 22:48, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Uh... What happened to Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Artemis? And there's no explanation for their disappearence. :We don't know yet. We'll have to wait and see. ― Thailog 19:26, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Deceased Template Should we get a deceased template considering how so far we've got 6 people who are known or presumed to be dead (Tula, Kent Nelson, Ted Kord, Greta Hayes, Marie Logan, and Selena Gonzalez)? 01:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :A now blocked user. Should be all fixed in a few minutes. Let me know if I miss anything. 01:42, June 26, 2012 (UTC) New Featured Article that has been up for months How about a new featured article? :You can propose here. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 12:01, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Alien tab I made a mock-up of a tab for aliens that I think we should add to the portal. I realize some species haven't been mentioned, and some may even be unnecessary. Regardless, we still have more aliens to meet and can add them to replace the less relevant ones. Thoughts, suggestions? ― Thailog 23:43, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Yes? ― Thailog 17:44, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::It's not showing images for me. Multiple browsers. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:51, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Odd. It takes a while for them to load on Firefox, but they're showing. On Chrome they don't for half of the Light, and all for JL and Aliens. I tried removing the last one but the problem persists, so it's not a n"image limit" problem. What about on the main page? ― Thailog 17:58, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::It works in Safari, still not in Chrome. The first tabs show images perfectly, the last tab doesn't. As for the looks... I don't like calling CoW "Coludroids", as we technically don't know if there's more than one. But I guess calling him CoW doesn't fit. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:12, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Then singular. ― Thailog 18:15, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke Since the Reach have been shifted into the brand spanking new "Alien Tab", maybe it's time to replace their spot in the Light tab. For your consideration, the newest enforcer for this cabal of supervillains, Deathstroke! CrimsonShogun (talk) 23:34, January 19, 2013 (UTC) : Oh yeah, it's unnecessary for them to be feature twice. -- 00:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Impulse on New Team Tab Anyone else think Impulse should be on the "New Team" tab? He's done a lot more this season than anyone on the bottom row. LoveWaffle (talk) 01:00, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe, but it feels odd removing one of the others, as he came in last. ― Thailog 01:20, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::But he is more important than, say, Batgirl. ::LoveWaffle (talk) 03:16, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::I know this is an old idea, but it's recyclable. Change New Team, to New Team Members/Juniors. Scrap NW, SB, Miss M, add on Impulse, Guardian, Arsenal. I agree to Thailog that the other new members shouldnt so simply be replaced however, even Batgirl. Regulus22 03:45, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Dick Grayson becoming Nightwing is pretty important. So is the lack of Artemis or Aqualad on that tab. ::::LoveWaffle (talk) 05:19, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Alternate suggestion; Reach Abductee Tab, Blue, Impulse, Static, Tye, El Dorado, PAG, Steph, Lagoon Boy,Regulus22 03:49, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Already on New Team Tab, should be on New Team Tab, not notable, not even confirmed, not notable, not notable, already on New Team Tab. :LoveWaffle (talk) 05:19, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::... It would free up space on New Team tab for other characters who were taken down who are already proving to have a more prevelant role. Guardian in place of Blue, the likely Cyborg appearance in place of La'gann. All runaways are guaranteed some role, most likely in the next episode. It's an option that doesn't involve completely omitting a)the character with strong links to the Miss Martian Plot Element who has had comic development and a fair chance at episodic development as well, a character who is likely to be central to Legacy given her mother and the roster placement, a returning character from season one with a strong fanbase, role in comics, ties to Miss Martian Element, a returning character whose interactions with Nightwing are being expanded on pre-timeskip, an obvious leader in combat situations despite the presumption of that being Robin, and who had further development in the comic, including a fight that Superboy had to use drugs to take down, and the girl whose actionsare most in need of explantion throughthe link to the obvios character development of Guardian. All characers have a place. This just gives the option to show more instead of less.Regulus22 06:55, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Two rows are evidently no longer enough. Add an extra row for the Team: * Row #1: Nightwing, Superboy, Miss Martian, Robin, Blue Beetle * Row #2: Lagoon Boy, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Batgirl, Bumblebee * Row #3: Impulse, Arsenal, Mal Duncan, Sphere, Wolf Also add a third (maybe even a fourth) row for the Justice League: *Row #1: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Hal Jordan *Row #2: Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom, Red Tornado, Black Canary *Row #3: Captain Marvel, Green Arrow, John Stewart, Doctor Fate, Icon *Row #4: Atom, Guy Gardner, Plastic Man, Zatanna, Rocket Remaining: Black Lightning? Hawkman? Hawkwoman? There are also plenty of candidates for a third row for the Light, though that section doesn't really need expansion. ' Anonymous Contributor - 21:19, January 28, 2013 (UTC)' Replace three We could add Impulse and Guardian and remove Superboy and Miss Martian, as they're the only ones who are basically the same as in season one, unlike Nightwing. ― Thailog 23:56, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :Duh, we can bump Nightwing for Arsenal. ― Thailog 23:58, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::This is basically what I originally stated above. So fully agree. Regulus22 00:38, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Agree too.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:17, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Character portal Now the seriesseason (happy?) is over, let's have one centralized discussion. Who needs to go, who needs to stay? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:38, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Original Team New Team Arsenal out. Static in? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:38, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I think Static should replace Arsenal. Shade234 (talk) 19:41, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Obviously I agree, since I posted it already.--[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 19:43, March 16, 2013 (UTC) This should be done now. --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 21:14, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed. 00:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Is this an ADMIN-only job? --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 00:48, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Agree on switch. Only because Virgil is the one actually on the Team now.Regulus22 01:01, March 20, 2013 (UTC) The Light Should we switch out The Reach for Darkseid ? Shade234 (talk) 19:46, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, makes sense. The Reach can go in the Aliens tab. 00:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::No, switch out the Reach for Sportsmaster. Darkseid doesn't need to be represented on the tabs since his appearance is all of what, 5 seconds? ::LoveWaffle (talk) 21:07, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Sportsmaster is no longer with the Light. Same case as with Arsenal. Darkseid has been implied to be involved since Bereft. Niclely closing the loop.Regulus22 00:58, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Justice League I say switch out Hal Jordan for John Stewart. What did Hal do this entire series? Nothing. -- 00:25, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Be a founder. Regulus22 01:06, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Exactly he was a founder. And if someone should replace Hal I think is Green Arrow. --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 01:08, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Aliens You-know-who needs to be added. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:38, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Unless you put you-know-who in with the Light. Shade234 (talk) 19:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) If with the Light, switch him for the Reach, and in Aliens switch the Reach for Lobo or Despero. If he goes in aliens then just switch for with Lobo or Despero. --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 19:53, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Switch the Reach for Darkseid in the Light, and switch the Reach for Mongul in Aliens. Unless you want to keep the Reach? Shade234 (talk) 19:56, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :Well the Reach need to go somewhere, seeing as they were the main antagonists for a season. I vote in Aliens. 00:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :I think Kylestar, Despero and Lobo should be removed from alien (since they aren't a race) and be replaced with the Reach, Kryptonian and Thanagarian --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 00:46, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Does he? :# Minor cameo appearance :# Already covered by "New Gods". :LoveWaffle (talk) 21:08, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Others A tab where we store Arsenal, the runaways, Garth, Tula and others. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:38, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, and also perhaps heroes not affiliated with the Team/League(as far as we know) such as Blue Devil? Shade234 (talk) 19:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) They could be: #Arsenal #Tye #Asami #Ed #Garth #Tula #Blue Devil #Robin II #Red Arrow (but he's already on the Original Team tab) #Jim (but he's retired) or Adam Strange (although he's not really a hero) --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 19:49, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Why not have Jim Harper instead of Red Arrow, and then Adam Strange? Shade234 (talk) 19:52, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, no Red Arrow twice. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:58, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe Ted Kord or Dan Garrett? --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 20:09, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, that might be better than two civillian like characters. Shade234 (talk) 20:13, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm more for Adam Strange certainly. He was with the assembled 40, he counts as a hero and is a very likely candidate for the missing Leaguer to be filled in CIT.Regulus22 22:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Maybe just call this tab "Heroes"? Since that would be the most suitable collective term. 00:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe the old man Jay Garrick. ----[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 00:40, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :No Green Beetle? Or JSA? :LoveWaffle (talk) 21:12, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :How about: :#Arsenal :#Tye :#Asami :#Ed :#Garth :#Tula :#Blue Devil :#Robin II :#Green Beetle :#Adam Strange --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 21:21, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Others (Villains) A tab where we store villains not affiliated with the Light like: Sportsmaster, Cheshire, the Terror Twins, the Ice Villains, etc. --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 19:57, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but the Terror Twins and the Ice Villians are kind of affiliated with the Light. The only supervillians as of now that are not affiliated with the Light are Toyman, Harm, Cheshire, Sportsmaster, and Intergang. Shade234 (talk) 20:00, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Maybe: #Sportsmaster #Cheshire #Toyman #Harm #Intergang #Terror Twins #Icicle Jr., Icicle Sr., Killer Frost, or Mister Freeze #Professor Ojo #Hugo Strange #Professor Ivo, or T.O. Morrow --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 23:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds good. Call this tab "Villains". 00:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) This list is better suited as they all appeared more than once: #Sportsmaster #Cheshire #Tommy Terror #Tuppence Terror #Icecle Jr. #Icecle Sr. #Mister Freeze #Killer Frost #Intergang #Professor Ojo Edit: Or Depero, Kylestar, Lobo (If they get removed from aliens), or Mongul. --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 00:40, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :The problem with both these lists is that just about all of them are associated with the Light. So is it "Other Villains" or a second tab for the Light? :LoveWaffle (talk) 22:40, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :There aren't enough non-Light villains. --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 01:09, March 20, 2013 (UTC)